Regret
by Sampaguita38
Summary: Never let a chance slip away. Don't wait too much or it will be too late. ( I'm sorry this summary sucks )
1. Just A Dream

_~ REGRET ~_

_Summary:_ Never let a chance slip away. Don't wait too much or it will be too late. ( I'm sorry this summary sucks )

So yeah, I was bored and this popped into my head. The story won't be awesome or very special. For the people who are reading my other stories and waiting for update, I apologize. I had a lung infection that lasted 3 weeks and it was VERY annoying and hurt. After that, a wave of big fat sleep and laziness got over me. I actually have many updates written down on paper since FOREVER but didn't feel like typing them in.

WARNING: Happens in modern life, some bad language ( o.O did I ever write a story that didn't have at least one bad word ? ), OOC

Sasuke took a deep breath before marching outside of the five rated star Hotel. His eyes wandering on the horizon. The line in which the surface of the ocean water met the sky. The fresh air, the sweeping breeze, the wonderful sunset, the ocean, everything made him forget all his worries and doubts. He finally met peace and was determined to propose to the one and only girl he has in his heart.

He looked around the deserted beach, knowing that she was always out there at this time of the day.

His eyes locked on her figure.

He had found her.

She was not very far away, but enough not to hear from that distance.

His breath caught in his throat.

She wasn't alone.

She was with another man.

Another man who was none other than his loud hyper active blonde annoying childhood dobe of best friend.

She was giggling, and he was laughing.

Both having a smile crept on their faces.

The Uchiha's guts tightened. That was something the dobe could do easily and he would never be able to do: Make her laugh.

The blonde got on one of his knees, holding her hand, and with the other, holding a small box.

The laughing stopped.

It was obvious this got serious.

. . .

The raven-haired guy felt his legs go numb. He felt so weak; and his body was failing to him.

He anxiously toyed the ring he had in his pocket with his calloused fingers.

There was nothing he could do.

Only pray for her to reject the proposition.

But deep inside him; he already knew the answer she was going to give to Naruto. If he told himself that she was going to say no, he knew that it was going against the truth. The reality. Life. And there it is, karma is a bitch.

It always but always goes the way you don't want it to happen.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to hurt himself any further.

The waiting for the answer seemed to last forever. The silence was killing him; yet he wanted it to stay like that.

He wanted time to freeze.

He wanted to change the past.

He wanted to become a better man.

He was willing to change for her, but it was too late.

He went into a day-dream wondering what would've happened if he had got here before the dobe.

Wondering how hours, or minutes, or seconds between events are so important.

Because maybe, if he had asked her in marriage before, HE would be the happy man in this moment.

Theres was a squeal, and then the two people who now were fiances hugging each other, shedding tears of joy.

The heart of Sasuke shattered at the same time the waves crashed.

He was so stupid of letting her go, but there is no way he could go back in the past and fix the mistake he had made. He had never wanted anyone else but her.

And some pink bitch got in the way, and tore them apart.

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream._

I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.  
Number one spot and now she found her a replacement.  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
Shoulda put it down.

_**Shoulda got that ring.**__  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair._

My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife.  
She left me, I'm tied.  
Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn.  
Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn.  
And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.  
Oh I miss her when will I learn?

Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.  
Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.  
Cuz I was wrong.

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

_- Nelly, Just a Dream._

Eh mah gawd ! Lemme cry ! :'(

I love that song and thought it fit PERFECTLY for this.

Try to guess the song of next chapter.

HINT: The next chapter will be about Hinata's and Naruto's wedding

R&R PLEASE !_  
_


	2. Wedding Dress

_~ REGRET ~_

Hey guys, thank you for the nice reviews. I'm glad you liked last chapter. As for taking off Nelly's song, I can't do that. Yeah I know that it would've been better if I wrote with my own words, but as you can see, I just got out from ESOL and this school year I'm going for the first time to an English regular class. So yeah, first off, I am not a good writer, second English is the 4th and last language I learned and third, I am not really someone who would write lyrics. Basically, I can't really do anything about the song. Besides, my source of inspiration here are the songs I'll put up in each chapter. So, hope that isn't a bother to you. Last but not least; I don't know if I'm going to make Sasuke and Hinata end up together. I mean, that would be lovely, but we have to keep in mind that this is not a fairy tale, and that many stories don't have a happy ending. So I've been thinking about making an alternate ending. One with Sasuke and Hinata ending up together and the other in which they don't. I'm kind of on the side of the one in which they don't end up together, because it will show more emotion. You know what I mean ? It's more realistic. More of a situation that would most likely happen. But; I can't promise anything. I am not giving you my word that I am doing both. It will be that, or one ending.

Anyways, to the story...

Sasuke's POV:

Wearing a black tux and some assorted black shoes, I silently slumped on one of the very far white chairs in Hinata's favorite garden, where hers and Naruto's wedding was going to take place on.

It has been like an hour since everyone had arrived and had taken their seats, and I was growing annoyed.

Annoyed, irritated, hurt, sad, devastated and my palms were becoming sweaty.

It was actually a very nice and refreshing evening outdoors, but it wasn't the temperature that made me sweat.

It was my nerves.

I had actually considered many times of leaving the wedding as it was already hard enough for me to handle.

Everyone were happy for the fiances.

It was a wedding for God's sake ! Of course they were all joyful !

I wasn't.

The thought of the woman I loved so much getting married to the dobe who didn't even deserve a third of her made me incredibly disgusted.

I know. He is my best friend, but that doesn't justify anything.

If I had to choose between Hinata and him, I am sorry my friend, but it was always her who I was going to choose and always will.

Wasn't it that ladies go first ?

Never let a relationship come between friendship blabla bla...

Screw that.

Didn't they say to always follow your heart ?

The first time in my life I did what my heart was telling me and people were getting on my way.

Why ?

If I wanted to; If I followed my head I would've never come to the wedding in the first place.

But I still did come.

If I followed what my mind said, it wouldn't bring any benefit except for the fact that I wouldn't have to watch Hinata become an Uzumaki.

If I followed my heart, I may look like a fool, but I'd be proud of myself even if I got rejected that I fought for her.

I wouldn't give up.

Never...

I snapped back into reality when I realized I was the only one still seated while everyone stood up.

I stood up too brushing off my suit imaginary dirt, cleared my throat and glanced around to see what was going on.

I narrowed my eyes to my right and I almost forgot how to breathe.

My heart palpitated and my pulse increased, giving me the feeling as if my heart was beating against my ribcage.

There she was.

Hinata Hyuuga, the soon-to-be Hinata Uzumaki standing in all her glory and beauty like a goddess in her white wedding dress.

The dress was nothing extremely fancy like some brides like it.

It was pretty and all and quite simple.

As the matter of fact, it made the bluenette woman look even more gorgeous.

The simplicity of the dress and its neutral colors valued her even more making her excessively beautiful to my eyes. It made her dark hair stand out even more and the neutral white color made her even more innocent than an angel.

I could barely see her eyes though.

Her soft pale orbs blending up with the snow white veil that covered her head.

The plump peach colored lips I once used to kiss and longed to kiss one more time were sightly upwards.

I couldn't tell either if she was happy or if she was faking a smile.

Damn that veil.

It covered the features in which we can usually read easily.

The face features that never lie.

Hinata linked arms with her father Hiashi.

Both slowly and agonizingly walking down the aisle.

My eyes landed on my blonde friend Naruto.

He was waiting in front with a big grin, standing next to his best man Sabaku no Gaara.

At first, Naruto had asked me to be his best man.

I refused.

It would've been a torture.

Would've been a torture to pass him the ring that sealed his and Hinata's unison.

And that was exactly what I didn't want to happen.

_See you in your wedding dress... (dress)  
I can see you in your wedding dress... (dress, dress, wedding dress)  
And you say you want me now... In your  
(wedding dress)  
I can see you in your wedding dress...  
Ohhh, yeah... _

This day was supposed to be mine.

This girl was supposed to be mine.

I was the one who had to be standing in front.

I was the one who would feel like the king.

I was the one who would wear the crown,

And she was the one who I longed to make my queen.

( P.S.: I wrote those lines. They are not part of the song xD And yes I know; the lines don't rhyme and they're not supposed to. Whatever is in italic are the lyrics of the song that I don't own. )

_Ahh... Some say it is not over 'til it's over  
Ahh... But I guess it is really over now  
Ahh... There's something I gotta say before I let you go  
Ahh... Listen_

Can't believe what's going wrong  
Gonna keep my cool, be calm  
When I heard you and he was screaming out of control  
All I can think about is no, no, no, he won't  
Her tone don't like it for so long, long, had enough  
I know we're running now, it's none of my concern but how  
Can it be wide enough from all of we've seen going now  
Just makes me feel that what we have was real  
Could it be or say to lay

O,Oh Baby  
Baby...  
Listen to your heart, won't let you down  
Cause you should be my lady  
Now that we're apart love will show how I can't reason...  
I never felt so strong like to lead us to a happiness never endless...  
They just know that we belong to each other...  
Never worry gone it's begon...

See you in your wedding dress... (dress)  
I can see you in your wedding dress... (dress, dress, wedding dress)  
And you say you want me now... In your  
(wedding dress)  
I can see you in your wedding dress...  
Ohhh, yeah...

I was never perfect, no  
But I never let it go...  
Support the reason though' we're making you uncomfortable.  
What I even did to you was unacceptable.  
You claimed everything was OK, that's impossible.

Just know, I'm here for you, I'm clear for you from out the sun  
Got up in near to you, the feel of you gives me a rush

It makes me feel that what we have is real  
It can never be too late...

Oh yea-yeah...  
Baby...  
Listen to your heart, won't let you down...  
Cause you should be my lady...  
Now that we're apart now we'll show how I can't reason...  
I Never felt so strong like to lead us to a happiness never endless...  
They just know that we belong to each other...  
Never worry gone it's begon...

See you in your wedding dress... (dress)  
I can see you in your wedding dress... (dress, dress, wedding dress)  
Yes and you're walking down... In your  
(wedding dress)  
I can see you in your wedding dress...  
Ohhh, yeah...

Baby girl you won't regret  
Come along just take my hand  
Let's start this journey living... Life's so beautiful !  
This happy home that we spent love is it goes deeper  
So deep from my heart...  
Who-oh-oh-oh-oh...

Never felt so strong like to lead us to a happiness never endless...  
They just know that we belong to each other...  
Never worry gone it's begon...

See you in your wedding dress... (Oh-ohh)  
I can see you in your wedding dress... (dress, dress, wedding dress)  
Never let go...  
I can see you in your wedding dress  
Never let go...  
Oh yeah...

_- Tae Yang, Wedding Dress ( english version )_

Phew ! I didn't think I'd be THAT inspired for this chappy.

Anyway, the next 2 updates will be like usual with the song that is the source/theme. Those chapters will be flashbacks. One from Hinata's POV and the other from Naruto's POV. And the final chapter will be back to present when they are going to say the vows and stuff.

Thank you for trying to guess the theme song ! One and only by Nelly and Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney were a good guess. I like those songs, but unfortunately weren't those I had in mind.

Guess next chapter's song !

Hint: Break ups, ex-boyfriend, regret, tears

Please R&R !


End file.
